


Drive All Night

by Ishtar (katherinneblack)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Status Updates, talk without speaking, the facebook car, trapped in a car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinneblack/pseuds/Ishtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну конечно, машина Дастина – должно быть, единственная в мире, которая умеет читать твою новостную ленту вслух. И когда Марк и Эдуардо застревают в этой машине посреди трассы, они умудряются обсудить многое, не произнеся ни слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165815) by [fairy_tale_echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale_echo/pseuds/fairy_tale_echo). 



> Бета: [Банши без башни.](http://www.diary.ru/~Insensitive/)  
> Невероятное спасибо [Алу](http://www.diary.ru/~ghost16/) за моральную поддержку и помощь в переводе.  
> Таймлайн фика таков: 2007 год, примерно 2 года после суда. Крис временно занят кампанией Обамы. Новостная лента только разрабатывается и находится в тестовом режиме.

…when I lost you honey sometimes I think I lost my guts too  
and I wish God would send me a word  
send me something I'm afraid to lose… *  
*Bruce Springsteen - Drive all night

~~~

– Позволь мне говорить максимально откровенно, - говорит Крис, убедившись, что Марк смотрит на него. Крис говорит уверенным голосом, не допускающим ни малейших возражений. – У тебя два варианта, и только два.

– Первый, - он поднимает вверх указательный палец, - ты едешь с Эдуардо в аэропорт Логана на машине Дастина, которую вы потом оставите на долгосрочной парковке, а затем полетите своими рейсами. Это будет всего лишь короткая поездка. Вам даже не придется общаться.

Он останавливается, давая Марку минуту на то, чтобы изобразить на лице мировую скорбь и попытаться возразить. В ту секунду, когда Марк открывает рот, Крис поднимает вверх второй палец.  
– Второй, – перебивает он, - можешь надолго застрять в каком-нибудь вшивом отеле в Кембридже, потому что на город надвигается сильнейшая за последнюю декаду снежная буря, которая может не утихать еще неделю. В этом случае ты пропустишь три архиважных встречи в Пало Альто, где сейчас кстати шестнадцать градусов тепла. Эдуардо уже согласился ехать с тобой в аэропорт, но он выезжает через десять минут, так что ты должен решать прямо сейчас.

На последних словах Крис хорошенько встряхивает Марка за плечи, чтобы выделить сказанное. Встряска обрывает протест, уже практически высказанный Марком вслух.  
– Два варианта, Марк. Всего два варианта. Выбирай. Сейчас.

~~~

С собой у Марка только ноутбук. Согласно прогнозам, буря должна была случиться несколько позже, и Марк планировал прилететь в Логан, провести день в Гарварде с Крисом и Дастином, а потом улететь обратно ночным рейсом. Графики Дастина и Криса удачно совпали: они попадали в Кембридж в одно время, и Дастин уговорил Марка приехать и сделать сюрприз Крису.

– Господи, чувак, выдели на нас всего лишь один день. Сейчас вроде как сезон отпусков. Проведем день вместе, выпьем. Ты же знаешь, как Крис занят с кампанией. Будет весело. Кампус пустой, город почти вымер. Будем пить пиво и вспоминать старые-добрые деньки, когда мы еще не правили миром. Один день, Марк. Мы друг друга месяцами не видим. Да и Крис удивится.

Марк сдался. Один день. Ночным рейсом туда, ночным – обратно. Прогноз погоды хороший, он перенесет встречи, а без сна можно и обойтись. Он мог выделить один день.

И, конечно, ни он, ни Дастин не знали, что Крис уговорил Эдуардо, прилетевшего в Нью-Йорк по своим делам, присоединиться к ним с Дастином на один день.  
«Мы не виделись много месяцев, - сказал Крис Эдуардо, - Дастин будет невероятно потрясен!»

Марк знает – всегда знал – что Крис и Дастин все еще общаются с Эдуардо. Он знает, что это воссоединение произошло не сразу, но в течение шести месяцев после подписания соглашений они возобновили общение. И они втроем по-прежнему были друзьями, друзьями в Фэйсбуке и друзьями, которые время от времени тусуются вместе. Марк был не против. В принципе, ему было плевать. Крис и Дастин никогда не говорили об этом в его присутствии, и правильно. Прошло почти два года с того процесса (не то что бы он считал), и его нисколько не волнует, что три его гарвардских товарища стали «лучшими друзьями при жизни и после нее», заплетают друг другу косички и устраивают пижамные вечеринки по скайпу.

Но когда они с Дастином лицом к лицу сталкиваются с Крисом и Эдуардо около Киркланда (а ведь до этого момента он казался таким замечательным местом для встречи), все присутствующие внезапно начинают ощущать себя не в своей тарелке. И теперь Марку уже не плевать.

Крис и Дастин начинают синхронно бормотать что-то. Эдуардо шокировано молчит. Марк не говорит ни слова и расфокусированно глядит в пустоту, делая вид, что ничего не происходит. До того, как он вникает в суть происходящего, все каким-то образом разрешается, и Дастин тянет Эдуардо в одном направлении, а Крис уводит его самого в противоположную сторону.

– Ты что, даже не мог поздороваться, Марк? – вздыхает Крис, когда они выходят из кампуса.  
– Здравствуй, - ровно отвечает Марк.  
– Отлично, ага. Притворись, что не знаешь, о чем я говорю. Что, тяжко вообразить? О да, ты чертовски гениален!  
– Он не хотел, чтобы я с ним здоровался, - Марк плохо понимает, как он оказался с Крисом в смутно знакомом месте за таким разговором.  
Крис расстроенно кряхтит.  
– Марк, знаешь, что? Не думаю, что ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление о том, чего хочет Эдуардо.

«Да, - думает Марк, глядя, как с неба падают первые крупные снежинки, - кажется, так всегда и было».

~~~

Снежная буря набирает обороты, как и скорость сообщений, которыми обмениваются Дастин, Эдуардо и Крис. Марк чувствует, что должен что-то делать. Например, достать телефон и договориться о том, чтобы добраться до Калифорнии как можно скорее. Или организовать себе удаленную работу… или хоть что-то. Вместо этого он просто сидит напротив Криса в каком-то жалком подобии кафе, куда они зашли, как только повалил по-настоящему густой снег.

Марк прихлебывает почти холодный кофе и мечтает о Ред Булле. Он генеральный директор (чертовски крутой генеральный директор!) одной из самых больших и прибыльных корпораций в мире, но каким-то образом пребывание в Кембридже, в окрестностях Киркланда с тремя друзьями (бывший, - напоминает он себе, один из этих друзей уже бывший) превращает его в первокурсника.

Марк так и не понял, как получилось, что Вардо начал потихоньку о нем заботиться, брать на себя ответственность и улаживать все дела. Думать о том, что даже и не пришло бы в голову самому Марку, например, о четвертаках для прачечной или о нормальной еде вместо полуфабрикатов. Напоминать Марку, что и ему следует иногда спать, и о том, что неважно, насколько гениальна (и груба) та фраза, которую так хочется сказать, – каждое слово будет иметь свои последствия.

Удивительным было даже не то, что Вардо начал делать все это для Марка, а то, что Марк позволял это ему. Он никогда не был из тех, кто позволяет другим делать что-то для себя, но с Вардо все было иначе. Он не захватывал власть и не считал, что Марк не в состоянии справиться сам. Просто для Вардо это было естественно. Примерно в это время Эдуардо и стал Вардо – человеком, который, как Марк знал, мог справиться со всем. Марку до сих пор тяжело думать о нем иначе.

Но сейчас он даже не поздоровался с ним, даже не взглянул ему в глаза, так что нелепые мысли «Вардо позаботится об этом» не имели ровным счетом никакого смысла. И вот он здесь, сидит и смотрит, как Крис переписывается с Дастином и Эдуардо, а снегопад за окном становится все сильнее и сильнее. И он не делает ничего из того, что должен бы сделать, чтобы позаботиться о себе (он может это, ясно? Он постоянно это делает. Больше некому.)

Так что он даже не удивился, когда Крис перестал печатать, отложил телефон и одарил его малопонятным взглядом, в котором мешались сожаление и надежда.  
– Так, думаю, у нас есть решение проблемы. Эдуардо об этом позаботился.

~~~

– Я позвоню в автосервис.  
– О да, Марк. Удачи. Позвони в автосервис, - Крис хлопает в ладоши и улыбается Марку несколько маниакальной ухмылкой. - Сервис среагирует примерно в течение часа или чуть позже, так как ты знаешь, что из-за шторма в штате объявили уйму серьезных предупреждений. Но конечно, позвони в автосервис. Когда они сюда доберутся, снега и льда будет гораздо больше, как и людей на дорогах, пытающихся проехать через туннель, ведущий к аэропорту. Это затормозит тебя как минимум на несколько часов. К этому времени ты абсолютно точно пропустишь ранний рейс, который мы тебе заказали, а Логан будет на грани закрытия из-за – попробуй догадайся сам – сильнейшей снежной бури за последние десять лет! Позвони в автосервис, о да. Или пойди и попытайся найти такси. Пройди пару кварталов по колено в снегу в своих прекрасных шлепках, тормозни первую машину на любой центральной улице, ведь это так легко! Уверен, они просто выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы отвезти людей в аэропорт и застрять там на несколько дней, вместо того, чтобы остаться в городе и заработать кучу денег.

\- Я... я...  
\- Марк, я всегда думал, что ты будешь последним человеком в мире, которому мне придется это объяснять, но все же: каждая секунда на счету. Можешь продолжать беситься и тратить время попусту, но ты должен решить, действительно ли ты можешь себе это позволить, Марк.  
\- Я буду... я буду...  
\- У нас есть идеальный план, Марк. Он сохранит нам всем и время, и деньги, и силы. Возражения? - Крис смотрит на него с вызовом.

И тогда Марк понимает. Он не может спорить с такой логикой. Он не может ее оспорить, потому что это и вправду лучший выход.

«Я не могу находиться с ним в машине двадцать минут, сидеть рядом в тишине, думать о последних словах, сказанных друг другу, вспоминать, каково это было раньше: ехать в аэропорт вместе. Лучше я доберусь туда через два часа и проведу неделю скорчившись на диване».

Но Марк не может произнести это вслух. Это просто не имеет смысла.  
Кроме того, после спокойных и подробных объяснений Криса до прибытия Вардо и Дастина остается около пяти минут. Ситуация критическая и требует немедленного решения. И он в этом мастер - в конце концов, это он генеральный директор Фэйсбука и это он поднял сайт на недосягаемые высоты. Иногда надо делать сложный выбор. Делать то, что должно быть сделано, что ты обязан сделать, а не то, что хочется (его разум огрызается: «скажи "да" дилюции, потому что он не слушает и не останется в Калифорнии, это бизнес, а Вардо поймет, потому что разбирается в бизнесе.)

Марк кивает Крису и отворачивается. Отодвигает стул и встает.  
\- Я выбираю вариант номер один.

Улыбка Криса такая широкая, что, кажется, сейчас он заработает как минимум растяжение связок.

~~~

Несколько мгновений все молча стоят на улице и смотрят друг на друга. Марк думает, что это очень похоже на обмен заложниками. Вардо подходит к Крису, Дастин кивком головы указывает Марку, чтобы тот подошел к нему. Эдуардо и Марк проскакивают друг мимо друга, не касаясь и не обмениваясь взглядами.

На лице Дастина нервная улыбка.  
\- Эм, ну, простите, что это случилось. Я имею в виду, весь этот день случился. Я должен был проверить. Но я рад, что ты, Марк, решил быть взрослым человеком и согласился поехать вместе с Вардо. Если вы отправитесь прямо сейчас, то, скорее всего, успеете проскочить перед тем, как машины заполонят дороги и доберетесь до закрытия Логана.

Марк свирепеет от предположения, что нежелание ехать в аэропорт с Вардо может каким-то образом сделать из него менее взрослого человека, но он прикусывает язык и безразлично (он надеется, что это так) кивает Дастину.  
\- Все хорошо, чувак. Мы переживем тридцать минут в одной машине.  
\- Вот именно. Твой ноутбук на заднем сидении и, эм, увидимся в Калифорнии, когда все это закончится, ладно? Мы с Крисом постараемся отсюда уехать, но мы четверо можем собраться как-нибудь в другой раз, когда погода... эм, - Дастин запинается, когда осознает, что сказал, и несколько мгновений выглядит ужасно смущенным.

Марк слышит, как эти слова отзываются эхом: "мы вчетвером", и понимает, одновременно в первый и тысячный раз, что никаких "нас вчетвером" уже нет.  
\- Да, все будет хорошо, - Марк пожимает плечами, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто он ничего не слышал (по крайней мере, он надеется, что это выглядит именно так. Хотя ему говорили, что этот жест в его исполнении имеет другое значение. Что-то вроде "да пошли вы".) Спасибо за то, что даешь нам свою машину.

\- Не за что, - отвечает Дастин. Он, в отличие от Марка - хороший еврейский мальчик, который возвращается на Восточное побережье довольно часто. - Ты знаешь, она у меня здесь на те случаи, когда я сюда приезжаю. Мои кузены ездили на ней до этой недели, а потом оставили ее мне на время моего путешествия сюда. Но не то, что бы я собрался кататься на ней во время этого снежного Апокалипсиса.

Дастин кивает в сторону машины.  
\- Она крутая. В нее заложены все хитрые функции эксклюзивно от производителя. Они хотели, чтобы я ее протестировал, потому что я вроде как технический гений и все такое.

Марк слышит смех.  
\- И это говорит человек, который так и не научился управляться с кофемашиной, - язвит Крис.

Марк оборачивается и видит, что Крис и Вардо стоят позади них.  
\- Вам лучше ехать сейчас, - говорит Крис, а Вардо усиленно не смотрит на Марка.

Марк идет к пассажирскому сиденью машины. Крис следует за ним, пока Дастин отдает ключи Вардо.  
\- Извини, в этот раз не вышло, - говорит Марк Крису, и тот согласно кивает.

Когда Марк открывает дверь, Крис наклоняется к нему, вторгаясь в его личное пространство абсолютно недопустимым образом. Наполовину зажатый дверью Марк не может сбежать.  
Так что он вполне отчетливо слышит слова Криса.  
\- Марк, просто... хоть раз попробуй вспомнить, что, если тебе не плевать на желания других, говори с ними. Запомни это, - он замолкает на секунду, концентрируясь. Марк знает, что в мире пиара крайне важно подбирать правильные слова, - может быть, в мире существует больше вариантов, чем два, может быть, их намного больше, чем ты можешь вообразить.

Марк смотрит на Криса и кивает. Вардо уже в машине, он пристегнулся и готов ехать.  
Марк садится и закрывает дверь. Когда они отъезжают в пелену снега и тишины, Марк решает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорил Крис.

~~~  
Десять минут полной тишины - это гораздо дольше, чем вы можете представить.

Вардо крепко держит руль, неестественно выпрямившись в кресле. Он сконцентрирован на дороге. И Марк делает вид, что это только из-за снежной бури, а не потому, что он пытается вообразить, будто Марка тут нет. Нет, Вардо всего лишь придерживается всех строгих правил вождения в сильнейший снегопад.

Они едут немного медленнее, чем предполагалось, и Марк осознает, что не знает точного времени своего вылета. Он даже не бронировал свой билет самостоятельно. Может, ему стоит спросить? Но это, конечно же, подразумевает разговор. Может, стоит отправить смс-ку Крису? Но зачем делать это, если рядом сидит Вардо, который наверняка все знает? Это отвлечет его? Что если голос Марка спровоцирует автокатастрофу? Ладно, этого не случится. Ну, а что, если он просто не ответит? Это может случиться. И это было бы крайне унизительно. Намного проще написать Крису, и... его телефон начинает вибрировать.

_От: Дастина_

_Кстати, Вардо сказал, чтобы я написал тебе примерно через десять минут после отъезда, что ваши вылеты - через три часа, так что у вас куча времени, чтобы добраться до аэропорта и успеть на рейс. Не паникуй. Он знал, что ты будешь волноваться.  
PS Подумай над тем, что сказал тебе Крис, ладно?_

Значит, судя по всему, Вардо до сих владеет этим странным умением читать мысли, которое помогало ему узнать, о чем думает (или чего хочет) Марк еще до того, как это осознавал он сам.  
Просто отлично.

~~~

На подъезде в тоннель поток машин замедляется, а снегопад усиливается. На мосту все было быстрее, а тут образовалась настоящая пробка. Марк, кажется, видит впереди полицейские мигалки, свидетельствующие о закрытых полосах и, возможно, аварии.  
Вардо молча паркует машину и в отчаянии бьет рукой по рулю.

Они застряли.  
Прекрасно.

~~~

В машине по-прежнему звенящая тишина. Но сейчас Эдуардо отпустил руль и нажимает все подряд кнопки на панели управления в машине Дастина (Марк думает, что он пытается включить отопление, но, возможно, он пытается поймать какую-нибудь радиостанцию с прогнозом погоды.) Вардо, как и раньше, не смотрит на Марка и вообще не замечает его.

Что ж, хорошо.  
Вот если бы тут был хоть какой-то тип связи со внешним миром, возможность общения, за которую можно ухватиться, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноко и неудобно.  
Ох, стоп. Такая связь есть. Она называется Фэйсбук, и ее изобрел Марк.

~~~

Приборная панель издает пиликающий, почти зловещий звук "бииииииип!" почти сразу, как Марк нажимает на кнопку "поделиться" под своим последним обновлением статуса.  
Невольно Марк и Вардо встречаются взглядами. Они что, сломали чертову машину? До того, как они могут что-то сказать, приветливый голос с британским акцентом объявляет: _"Дастин Московитц, это твоя новостная лента Фэйсбука"_.

Марк немедленно отворачивается от Вардо и смотрит на телефон в своих руках так, будто он неожиданно превратился в нож. Нет. Нет же, нет.  
Голос продолжает. _"Первое сообщение: Марк Цукерберг вспоминает, почему он уехал из Кембриджа. Погода отстой, компания тоже"_.

Конечно, у Дастина, пожалуй, единственная машина в мире, которая читает твою новостную ленту вслух. Ну конечно.  
Это плохо. Это настолько плохо, что хуже и быть не может.  
Голос жизнерадостно продолжает. _"Крис Хьюз не может поверить, что Мамочка и Папочка все еще ругаются.  
Дастин Московитц думает, что Крису очень повезет, если он успеет удалить этот статус до того, как Мамочка и Папочка проверят свой Фэйсбук"_.

Вардо громко выдыхает, а Марк давится воздухом.  
Все намного хуже.

~~~

Марк начинает жать на все кнопки, пытаясь отключить голос. Он думает, что можно выключить зажигание, но в этом случае они просто замерзнут до смерти. Так что нет. Пока он неуклюже пробует погасить все незнакомые горящие лампочки, Вардо достает телефон и начинает что-то быстро печатать. О нет, нет, нет.

_"Эдуардо Саверин интересуется, помнит ли Дастин, что его машина, судя по всему, гребаный Найт Райдер и может МАТЬ ЕЕ ВСЛУХ ЧИТАТЬ ФЭЙСБУК?_

Марк очень, очень старается не смеяться. Он оставляет кнопки в покое и обновляет статус.

 _"Марк Цукерберг не знал, что в Бразилии есть Найт Райдеры"._  
Когда он слышит голос с британским акцентом, читающий в динамиках машины его статус, на секунду он чувствует себя невероятно абсурдно. Почему бы просто не повернуться к Вардо и не сказать...  
(потому что вдруг он не ответит?)

Марк и Вардо больше не друзья на Фэйсбуке. Это случилось в день, когда все бумаги были подписаны, в день, когда Вардо кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Он ждал этого месяцами, но Вардо удалил его из друзей лишь после того, как все было решено. Конечно, это была чистая формальность, но Марк уважает формальности. Если бы он не уважал то, как Фэйсбук изменил социальные сети и сферу общения в интернете, то что бы осталось?

Новостная лента – новая функция, возможно, самая большая реконструкция сайта. Он не может дождаться момента запуска ее в широкое пользование. Она предоставляет постоянные обновления от людей, которые находятся в списке друзей. Пользователи будут ненавидеть ее первые пару недель после появления, а потом не смогут без нее жить. (Такие изменения Марк любит больше всего.)

А пока только он и несколько руководителей Фэйсбука имеют доступ у ней, тестируя и выявляя слабые места. Помимо того факта, что его страница закрыта практически от всех (Марк *изобрел* настройки приватности, так что не нойте, если вы не слишком умны, чтобы научиться их использовать, ок?), в новостной ленте Дастина не может быть много людей, так как она работает в бета-режиме. Каждый раз, как кто-то из них обновляет статус, это отображается в ленте Дастина, что, благодаря его машине, превращается в немедленные вербальные обновления.

Позже, когда Марк не будет беспокоиться об унизительности этого момента, он оценит всю крутость такой функции. (Да, он знает, что никто другой на планете не подумает, что машина, читающая новостную ленту Фэйсбука, крута. Но никто другой на планете не является Марком Цукербергом, так что все в порядке.)  
Лента Дастина не особенно велика, но там определенно присутствует Вардо. И сейчас, в первый раз за много месяцев он услышит обновления его статусов. (Что бессмысленно и ничего для него не значит).

_Крис Хьюз ДАСТИН ТВОЯ МАШИНА ДЕЛАЕТ ЧТО?  
Дастин Московитц только что вспомнил о некоторых экспериментальных функциях машины. Круто, правда? Правда?!  
Эдуардо Саверин Дастин, твой отец не рад тому, что ты даже не предупредил его, прежде чем послал в снежную бурю в говорящей-на-Фэйсбуке машине._

Марк набирает ответ, даже не думая о том, что пишет. Машина зачитывает статусы громко и четко, не делая пауз, что значит (Марк так думает), что они были обновлены практически одновременно.

_Крис Хьюз Вардо, да ладно тебе, ты же Мамочка.  
Дастин Московитц ЛОЛ ВАРДО, ТЫ НЕ ПАПА.  
Марк Цукерберг знает, кто ваш папочка._

Марк пялится на свой телефон, странным образом радостный и смущенный одновременно, когда случается то, чего он ну никак не мог ожидать.  
Он слышит, как Вардо смеется.

~~~

Низкий, почти вынужденный смех Вардо заставляет желудок Марка сжаться от сотни эмоций сразу. Он не поднимает глаз, глядя на телефон в своих руках.  
Марку следует просто посмотреть на Вардо и сказать что-нибудь обыденное о буре или их рейсах или о Дэвиде Хассельхоффе. И тогда Вардо ответит чем-то столько же обыденным, и все будет хорошо и нормально, и дорога расчистится, а они попадут в аэропорт вовремя, попрощаются и какими же счастливыми будут все вокруг из-за того, что они перестанут ненавидеть друг друга. Они останутся просто случайными знакомыми, разделившими поездку до аэропорта, обсуждавшими снег и бесполезные функции машины - ха-ха, ну не глупо ли.

Да, это то, что следует сделать Марку. Включить режим бессмысленной болтовни и сделать так, что им с Вардо больше не будет больно.  
Но он... он не может так. Кажется, что он согласен на боль, лишь бы Вардо не стал одним из тех, кому он равнодушно жмет руки на ежегодном собрании акционеров.  
Так что Марк слушает обновления статусов, представляет, как опубликует фото трех девушек, которых пытается подцепить Дастин, и смотрит в окно на метель.

~~~

_Эдуардо Саверин не настолько обеспокоен погодой или молчаливой компанией, знаете ли._

Голос уже не звучит столь радостно. Теперь он почти мрачен. (Хотя Марку это, возможно, кажется.)

_Марк Цукерберг думал, что кое-кто просто ОБОЖАЕТ Восточное Побережье и Кембридж и Нью-Йорк и все здешние невероятные возможности для бизнеса._

Марк слышит расстроенное шипение в ту же секунду, как Вардо начинает печатать.  
 _Эдуардо Саверин кажется запамятовал, кто был тот человек, который предложил включить Стэнфорд в сеть из-за Силиконовой Долины. ТАК КТО БЫ ЭТО МОГ БЫТЬ?_

Теперь он зашел слишком далеко. Марк открывает рот, чтобы ответить (ну вы понимаете, самостоятельно), когда машина зачитывает новое обновление.  
 _Дастин Московитц Да, это точно был Вардо - сам слышал.  
Крис Хьюз только хочет улучить момент и напомнить генеральному директору и изобретателю Фэйсбука, как Фэйсбук работает. ЛЮДИ МОГУТ ЭТО ВИДЕТЬ._

Марку на самом деле плевать.

~~~

_Эдуардо Саверин Кстати, не знаю, что это за новостная лента, но она выглядит пугающе. Перегружает информацией и влезает в личную жизнь людей._

_Дастин Московитц очень надеется, что ты так говоришь лишь потому, что машина читает ее вслух. Разве тот факт, что голос запрограммирован на мягкие обертоны Колина "Мистера Дарси" Ферта, не спасает положение?_

_Эдуардо Саверин Могу лишь предположить, что девушка, которую ты пытался впечатлить, очень хотела Ферта.  
Крис Хьюз Ну, в самом деле, кто не хочет Колина Ферта?  
Дастин Московитц СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ИНФОРМАЦИИ, СЛИШКОМ МНОГО._

_Марк Цукерберг Колина Ферта сильно переоценивают.  
Крис Хьюз Не злись из-за того, что Вардо так отозвался о твоей новостной ленте. Мы действительно должны обновлять статусы каждую минуту?  
Марк Цукерберг напоминает, что папе виднее._

Глупые шутки, зачитанные вслух, а они все еще не произнесли ни слова. Марк не понимает, почему не может перестать улыбаться. Он не понимает, почему это кажется таким... правильным.  
Но есть одна вещь, в которой он уверен. На этот раз - он может поклясться - Вардо смеется громче и дольше.

~~~

_Дастин Московитц обновлений нет уже две минуты, что заставляет меня думать, что они там поубивали друг друга.  
Крис Хьюз так вот о чем ты волнуешься? Может быть, они разбились из-за твоей машины, читающей Фэйсбук вслух? Эдуардо? Марк? Вы тут? Хей!_

Вардо не отрывает глаз от дороги, но Марк буквально чувствует, как он закатывает глаза, и Марк все понимает. Это напоминает ему о тех временах, когда они всегда понимали друг друга без слов и приходили к единому мнению.  
Так что он знает, что ответить.

_Марк Цукерберг О боги, вы серьезно решили, что хоть один из нас настолько глуп, чтобы связываться с этой штукой во время езды? Мы стояли в пробке. Сейчас едем.  
Дастин Московитц интересуется, действительно ли Марк хочет знать ответ на свой вопрос о его глупости._

На этот раз странно и удивительно то, что смеется Марк.

~~~

У них есть последний шанс. Последний шанс повернуть до того, как они въедут в тоннель.  
Машина движется, за окном идет снег. Марк не рассчитывал на такой поворот событий, когда прилетел сюда на один день ради встречи с Крисом и Дастином. Он даже не предполагал ничего подобного, когда сел в машину с Вардо. Он не думал, что они станут обмениваться глупыми обновлениями статусов на Фэйсбуке, и у него будет такое ощущение, будто он снова может "слышать" Вардо.  
У Марка есть последний шанс. Его пальцы начинают печатать прежде, чем он может это осознать.

_Марк Цукерберг берет назад свои слова о компании. Он вроде как хочет, чтобы они все были вместе._

Он слышит, как машина бесстрастно зачитывает его статус, и смотрит на свои колени. Он не может поднять взгляд на Вардо, и поскольку технически он ничего не произносил, то вполне может притвориться, что также ничего не писал и не думал.

Как только Марк поднимает голову, чтобы, возможно, взглянуть на Вардо, он замечает множество горящих красным стоп-сигналов и понимает, что это значит. Они тормозят.  
Вардо паркует машину и тянется за телефоном.  
Марк сглатывает и слушает клацанье кнопок.  
В колонках машины он слышит последнюю вещь, которую ему бы хотелось когда-либо слышать.

_Шон Паркер не понимает, что за хрень тут творится._

~~~

Такое ощущение, что из машины выкачали весь воздух, и немой разговор моментально оборвался.  
Марк до чертиков рад, что не посмотрел на Вардо и не увидел, как резко сменилось выражение его лица. Достаточно и того, что он перестал печатать и отложил телефон.

_Дастин Московитц абсолютно уверен, что если бы это, знаешь ли, тебя касалось, мы бы упомянули твое имя, Шон.  
Шон Паркер Я правильно понимаю? Марк застрял с Эдуардо в машине, которая читает Фэйсбук вслух? Черт, я бы тоже разозлился.  
Дастин Московитц ты и понятия не имеешь о том, что происходит.  
Шон Паркер умеет читать, спасибо за заботу. Что за фигня творится с генеральным директором моей компании?_

Вардо издает тихий задушенный звук, который эхом отзывается в ушах Марка.

Такое ощущение, будто Шон находится в машине с ними, будто все повторяется снова: Марк тупо стоит посреди съемного дома, смотрит, как вода стекает с волос Вардо, а Шон улыбается этой хищной зловещей ухмылкой, и Марк ничего не делает, ничего, и...

Он начинает печатать, его пальцы молниеносно летают по клавишам. Вся злость на Шона, тщательно скрываемая ярость, которую он подавлял, чтобы быть генеральным директором, чтобы заниматься бизнесом и не думать о том, как он мог позволить Шону унижать Вардо, когда тот пытался поговорить с Марком, выплескивается сейчас.  
Марк хочет - о как он хочет, чтобы приятный голос Колина Ферта мог передать всю эту злость, мог проорать его сообщение. Более того, он отчаянно хочет высказать все это в лицо самому Шону.

_Марк Цукерберг ТВОЯ компания? Ты, мать твою, шутишь, да? Это НЕ твоя компания. Она никогда не была твоей. Это НАША компания - моя, Криса, Дастина и, да, Эдуардо. Проверь выходные данные, урод._

И вот оно. Тишина в машине становится еще глубже, но Марк слышит, как Вардо резко и неуверенно вдыхает.

Следующие два статуса появляются практически синхронно - один за другим.

_Крис Хьюз НАПОМИНАЕТ ВАМ, ЧТО ЛЮДИ МОГУТ ВИДЕТЬ ОБНОВЛЕНИЯ СТАТУСОВ.  
Дастин Московитц Не профиль Вардо. Марку следует сказать Вардо, что он сделал с его страничкой._

Ладно, пожалуй, все-таки именно это последняя вещь, которую Марку хотелось когда-либо слышать.

~~~

А ведь только что они смеялись над Колином Фертом и обсуждали новостную ленту и, видите, именно поэтому Марку некомфортно с людьми. В одну секунду все меняется, а ты ничего не можешь сделать. Это нечестно и бессмысленно. Это не похоже на код, который ты можешь контролировать и, ладно, Марк решает, что он просто посмотрит на Вардо. А потом, возможно, подумает о том, что сказать.  
Но когда он поднимает голову и смотрит на Вардо, тот не отрывает глаз от своего телефона. Смотрит и печатает. О да, очень кстати.  
(Хотя он понимание это желание, понимает страх поднять глаза и не знать, что увидишь, открыть рот и не быть уверенным в том, что скажешь.)

_Эдуардо Саверин Да, Марк. Почему бы тебе не рассказать Эдуардо о том, что ты сделал с его профилем?_

Ладно, отлично. Чудесно, замечательно и просто прелестно. Марк даже слегка наслаждается появившейся возможностью напечатать это, увидеть это на экране своего телефона, не пытаясь высказать вслух, путаясь в словах. Он хорош в том, что можно увидеть на экране, в том, что можно набрать на клавиатуре. Так что именно так он и поступит.

_Марк Цукерберг просто подумал, что... ладно, я не хотел, чтобы люди - зеваки - думали, что могут собирать сплетни на твоем Фэйсбуке.  
Эдуардо Саверин Я подписал договор о неразглашении, сволочь, даже если бы я хотел сказать что-то, я бы не смог!  
Марк Цукерберг дело не в этом! Я просто не хотел, чтобы люди думали, будто ты всем недовольный засранец, как Винклвоссы. Я не хотел сплетен о твоей жадности, о том, как ты сбежал и спрятался, потому что ты неудачник. О том, что ты ничего не заслуживаешь, я не хотел..._

Марк не может найти слов для всего, чего он не хотел. Он обновляет статус до того, как скажет что-то ужасное.

_Эдуардо Саверин погоди-ка, это... ты пытаешься мне сказать, что это была попытка защитить меня?  
Марк Цукерберг так что твой профиль имеет уникальную защиту, это все. Я знаю, что ты им не пользуешься часто, но я сделал дополнительный уровень приватности: ты можешь искать людей, но им будет очень сложно найти тебя. Практически невозможно. Ничего особенного._

_Крис Хьюз НИЧЕГО ОСОБЕННОГО! Ты не можешь делать такое с профилями пользователей, Марк. Приватность - наша самая большая пиар-проблема, и если ты продолжишь...  
Дастин Московитц Да ладно, Крис. Вардо не "пользователи"._

Голос машины резонирует в ушах Марка. (Это действительно хорошее программное обспечение. Марк невольно оценивает приятный тембр, постоянные обновления и отсутствие проблем. Похоже на аудиокнигу. Или живой разговор, настоящий аудио-чат.) Его руки трясутся, и он сжимает телефон так крепко, что костяшки становятся совсем белыми. Он снова боится посмотреть на Вардо, но может слышать, как тот тяжело дышит.  
Он успокаивается и снова печатает.

_Марк Цукерберг о, и я запретил доступ к твоему профилю для Шона Паркера. Если он войдет в систему (а он всегда там), то ты просто не существуешь для него. Если он заходит как гость, то натыкается на тот же слой защиты, который прячет тебя. Да, Шон, это действительно так, тебе не казалось. На этот раз твоя паранойя была реальной.  
Эдуардо Саверин Марк. Марк. Зачем тебе это делать?_

_Марк Цукерберг не мог вынести мысль о том, что он бы стал продавать твои фото в TMZ или попытался доказать, что ты преследуешь его, используя твои снимки с отдыха. Он мог бы, ты знаешь. Я просто не хотел, чтобы он даже "видел" тебя, ок?_

На этот раз все те слова, которые он обдумал и напечатал, а потом и услышал, наполняют его уверенностью. На этот раз он достаточно смел для того, чтобы поднять глаза и посмотреть на Вардо.  
Вардо тоже смотрит на него.

~~~

Глаза Вардо. Марк не хочет выглядеть нелепо и сопливо, действительно не хочет, но в глазах Вардо всегда отражается вся его жизнь. Марк, которому было сложно понять человеческие чувства даже тогда, когда ему прямым текстом о них говорили ("Марк, мне...") мог прочитать каждую эмоцию, которая проскальзывала в глазах Вардо. Несколько раз за сегодняшний день он осмеливался бросить короткий взгляд на Вардо, и видел лишь пустоту.  
Но не сейчас.

Последний раз, когда в глазах Вардо было столько эмоций, случился за столом переговоров. Он смотрел на Марка, и тот читал в его взгляде: "Все это - ты и я - закончилось навсегда, и ты разрушил это своими руками, надеюсь, ты, мать твою, счастлив".

Сейчас же Вардо смотрел на него, и в его взгляде светилась... почти надежда.  
Этого не может быть, правда?

Внезапно Марк схватывает все, что происходит вокруг него. Он слышит завывания ветра за окном, снег, бьющийся о стекла, низкий шум печки.  
А потом есть только он и Вардо, цепляющиеся за свои телефоны, будто тонущие за спасательные круги, гинотизирующие друг друга немигающими взглядами.  
Вардо сглатывает, и Марк прослеживает движение его кадыка. Без единой мысли он тянется свободной рукой. Тянется к..., ладно, он не уверен, к чему именно.  
Марк обхватывает запястье Вардо. Сжимает и чувствует его пульс.  
В машине резко становится слишком жарко, и у Марка слегка кружится голова.

Если всего-то и требовалось, что молчать и позволять электронному голосу говорить за тебя, то, кажется, в эту секунду это оказалось наиболее действенным вариантом. Они не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга, и кончиками пальцев Марк чувствовал теплую кожу Вардо.

Знаете, есть много всего такого, что они не сказали друг другу в Гарварде и Пало Альто. Марку требуется много времени для того, чтобы забыть все, о чем они молчали. Они никогда не обсуждали то, как часто после марафонного кодирования Марк заваливался в кровать, где уже спал Вардо (потому что он учился и практически жил в кровати Марка - так поступают лучшие друзья), и как они просыпались, укутанные в одно одеяло посреди вороха книг и бумажек. Часто Марк находил себя уткнувшимся носом в шею Вардо, и они вставали с кровати, не глядя друг на друга. Они никогда не говорили о том, как Вардо прижался к нему в ночь, когда случился ФэйсМэш, и мягко произнес: "Я с тобой".

Да, осталось много вещей, которые они с Вардо не произнесли. Но сейчас они тут, и им дан шанс говорить без слов, и внезапно это кажется намного легче и доступнее. Они тут, и пульс Вардо бьется в руке Марка.

Вардо не двигается бесконечно долгую секунду, а потом решительно высвобождает свою руку.

~~~

Теперь Марк отворачивается. Смотрит вниз. Он прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу (которое все равно ощущается лихорадочно горячим). И затем Марк слышит голос из колонок, низкий и ровный, снова удивляющий его.

_Эдуардо Саверин Мне жаль._

Марк рвано вдыхает. Он не может заставить себя поднять голову. Он закрывает глаза и очень хочет ничего не слышать.

_Эдуардо Саверин имеет в виду, что ему жаль по поводу всего. Не только... Мне жаль, что я заморозил аккаунты. Я бы настолько зол, но это был не выход. Мне жаль, что я не слушал твоих аргументов по поводу рекламы. И мне жаль, что я не... что я не слушал, что ты мне говорил в коридоре той ночью._

Марк еще сильнее прижимается лбом к ледяному окну. В глазах он чувствует какое-то странное жжение, но не открывает их. Он и не представляет, что бы это могло быть.  
Марк делает вдох, и ему почти больно дышать. Как такое может быть? Почему такое ощущение, будто кто-то сжимает его грудь? Что с ним не так? Почему снег не прекращает валить? Почему они не могут выбраться из пробки? Где остальные друзья Дастина, которые тоже должны обновлять свои статусы? (Марк думает, что Дастин мог быстренько запрограммировать свою ленту так, чтобы она не обновляла статусы всех его друзей.) Почему глупая Фэйсбук-машина молчит, и такое ощущение, что тишина сейчас раздавит его?

А потом он чувствует руку Вардо на своем плече.  
Он вздрагивает от прикосновения и еще ближе придвигается к окну. Дальше, дальше, дальше от руки Вардо на плече, которая кажется такой знакомой и родной. (как часто Вардо наклонялся, хлопал его по плечу, говорил что-то полушепотом, подначивал и ободрял? И как он никогда не замечал, что остальные не ведут себя так, не влезают в его личное пространство, не пытаются достучаться до него несмотря ни на что? Потому что он и не позволял им этого?)

Вардо убирает руку.  
Марк не знает, что еще сделать. Дрожащими руками он достает телефон и открывает глаза, часто моргая, притворяясь, что не чувствует слез. Если никто другой не может заставить машину говорить, это сделает он.

~~~

_Марк Цукерберг ты не должен извиняться. Это я, я во всем виноват._

Кажется, что на эту фразу уходит слишком много времени. Но Вардо начинает набирать ответ, как только динамики произносят слова "не должен".

_Эдуардо Саверин Нет, должен. Мы оба напортачили, Марк. Мы оба ошибались и оба можем сожалеть об этом. Нам обоим стоило больше слушать друг друга._

Марк не может поверить в то, что кто-то говорит это (ладно, ок, машина произносит это, но суть не меняется. В итоге, все сказанное кажется даже важнее, потому что оно где-то опубликовано, находится на виду, а не закрыто в тесном помещении машины.) Он не может поверить, что Вардо, который смотрел на него через стол переговоров глазами, полными сожаления и обвинения, сейчас говорит такое. Он должен знать, почему.

_Марк Цукерберг почему ты_

Это все, что он может из себя выдавить.

_Эдуардо Саверин Не хочу провести всю жизнь, злясь. Не хочу всю жизнь прятаться от тебя, гадая, что ты делаешь. Не хочу постоянно скучать по дружбе с тобой и думать... ладно, мы совершали ошибки, но мы уже взрослые люди, мы умеем их признавать и извиняться._

Марк настолько поражен, что даже не осознает, что обновляет свой статус, а не просто думает это.

_Марк Цукерберг Мне тоже жаль._

Вот оно.

_Дастин Московитц срань господня, неужели это реально?_

Реально ли это? Марк раздумывает над этим, глядя на телефон в своей руке, все еще чувствуя отпечаток руки Вардо на плече. Он не может поднять взгляд, открыть рот и хоть что-нибудь сказать. Реально ли это? Может, они с Вардо врезались в сугроб, пока слушали машину, и он уже умер от гипотермии?

Да пошло оно все. Если он и умер от гипотермии, то вполне может продолжать печатать, пока его не призовут на Небеса (ну или где там для него зарезервировано).

_Марк Цукерберг Мне жаль, что я не пытался как следует поговорить с тобой об инвесторах, и мне жаль, что я не сказал тебе о том, что Шон живет с нами. Мне жаль, что я позволил тебе подписать те бумаги без... Мне жаль, что я облажался и все испортил._

_Эдуардо Саверин Марк. Не один ты виноват в том, что случилось._

И - о боги. Кто-то другой - не Марк - подавился воздухом. Этот звук просто не мог исходить от него. Маленький глоток воздуха, граничащий со всхлипом, отпустивший всю боль, которая - он и не осознавал - жгла его кожу.

А затем рука Вардо снова ложится на его плечо, легкая как перышко и слегка дрожащая.  
И если в предыдущий раз это касание заставило его поежиться, то сейчас все иначе. Марк не отодвигается. Он оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Вардо.

На одну секунду Марк задумывается, может ли Вардо видеть в его глазах всю жизнь. А потом у него уже нет на это времени, потому что Вардо - его рука все еще лежит на плече Марка - наклоняется к нему все ближе и ближе, и его глаза закрываются, а рот приоткрывается совсем чуть-чуть. И когда Марк наклоняется к Вардо, то он знает (о боги), что должно произойти.

~~~

Тонкий, пронзительный гудок стоящей позади них машины останавливает их за секунду до поцелуя.

Кажется, машины начинают двигаться.

~~~

Вардо резко подается назад, виновато глядя на Марка, как будто не может поверить в то, что он собирался сделать. Марк падает на сиденье, а машины продолжают сигналить. (Какого черта устраивать такой шум?) Марк горько думает: "Неужели ты решил, что мы могли бы решить все проблемы так легко?" Марк не уверен, имеет ли он в виду очередь машин на заснеженной дороге или его внезапно ставшую намного более сложной жизнь.

Вардо кладет руки на руль и выпрямляется, он сосредоточенно следит за медленным движением машин впереди. Выглядит так, будто он собирается притворяться, будто ничего не случилось, и Марк согласен с этим, потому что ничего и не случилось. Они на пути в аэропорт, и скоро полетят своими рейсами, и им не нужно злиться друг на друга, потому что они извинились, а это очень милый способ все закончить, и, может быть, они будут друзьями на Фэйсбуке и станут изредка встречаться, чтобы выпить кофе (когда окажутся в одном городе), и все будет замечательно.

По какой-то причине грудь Марка все еще что-то сжимает.

~~~

Все становится только хуже, когда менее чем через шестьдесят футов поток машин снова останавливается. "Вот видите, - шепчет подсознание Марка всем и никому, - мы почти не сдвинулись с места".  
Каким-то образом это кажется большим расстоянием.

~~~

Марку хочется просто сидеть в тишине, смотреть вперед и делать вид, что Вардо тут нет. Марк хочет придерживаться оригинального плана. Простого первоначального плана. У машины, конечно же, другие идеи на этот счет.

_Крис Хьюз не знает, что происходит, и не хочет встревать, но он очень надеется, что всё и все в порядке.  
Дастин Московитц думает, что все это очень мило, но ЕМУ НУЖНО, ЧТОБЫ МАМОЧКА И ПАПОЧКА СКАЗАЛИ, ЧТО ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ И ПОД КРОВАТЬЮ НЕТ МОНСТРОВ._

Марк хочет рассмеяться, хотя ему все еще нечем дышать, и, наверное, поэтому он не замечает, что Вардо снова печатает.

_Эдуардо Саверин ты действительно имел это в виду, Марк? То, что ты сказал в Пало Альто? Ты на самом деле так думал?_

Марку хочется притвориться, что он не помнит. Но он так далеко зашел (этот голос, озвучивающий все, что они с Вардо никогда не говорили друг другу), что если он не может сказать этого сейчас, то у него больше может не быть возможности, и он никогда этого не сделает.

_Марк Цукерберг То, что тебя не было рядом, не извиняет моих действий. Но да, я имел это в виду. Так было бы гораздо проще. Все было намного проще, когда ты был рядом._

Марк чувствует, что это не совсем то, что он хотел сказать.  
Эдуардо бешено колотит по клавишам, печатая ответ, так что теперь Марк уверен, что сказал не совсем то, что стоило бы.

_Эдуардо Саверин Проще? Проще! Потому что тебе не надо было ждать, пока на счету появятся деньги? Потому что в этом случае я мог собственными глазами видеть, как ты смотришь на Шона с открытым ртом, и понять намек раньше? Потому что иначе это стоило вам огромных усилий?!_

Как Марк может продолжать говорить неправильные вещи, даже не произнося ни слова? Он пытается обдумать свой ответ, сочинить что-то, что вернет беседу в рациональное и спокойное русло и не превратит ее в шумную ссору, чего он очень боится. Вместо того он набирает первую мысль, пришедшую в голову, и обновляет статус, от которого ему становится очень неловко.

_Марк Цукерберг лучше. Я имел в виду лучше. Все было намного лучше, когда ты был рядом, Вардо._

Машина и раньше произносила "Вардо", в обновлениях Криса и Дастина. Так что нет никакой возможности, что голос Колина Ферта хоть чуть-чуть изменился. Слово есть слово. Но сейчас это слово Марка. Сейчас это Марк "говорит" 'Вардо' и да, у него это всегда звучало иначе.  
Вардо, кажется, тоже знает об этом, потому как выслушав статус и прогремевшие в одном предложении слова "лучше" и "Вардо", Марк слышит, как он резко вдыхает, и хочет сказать: "Я знаю, я знаю, каково это: избавиться от того, что причиняет тебе боль, того, что держало тебя в напряжении, а ты даже не подозревал об этом".

Избавиться. Возможно, они оба слишком много раз избавлялись. Возможно, пришло время узнать, что они могут приобрести.

~~~

Он осмеливается протянуть руку и дотронуться до плеча Вардо, копируя его предыдущий жест. И Вардо слегка дрожит, так же, как и Марк до этого.  
Все это очень трогательно и мило, и Марк действительно захвачен красотой момента. На самом деле. Но потом он думает о виднеющемся вдали туннеле, о том, что в любой момент позади начнут сигналить, пытаясь заставить их проехать еще десять футов. И в эту секунду он понимает, что Крис ошибался. Есть всего два варианта: ждать или действовать. Марку до смерти надоело ждать.

К тому времени, как Вардо начинает поворачиваться к нему, Марк уже кладет руку ему на шею. Вардо садится, чтобы видеть Марка, и тот скользит пальцами по его лицу. Если Вардо и удивлен, то никак этого не показывает. Вместо того он смотрит на Марка горящими глазами, слегка опускает подбородок и втягивает его палец в рот.

Марк стонет и чувствует, как его бросает в жар. И Марку хочется, очень хочется точно знать, что случилось дальше, запомнить, кто первым подался вперед, но все будто в тумане - все в тумане до тех пор, пока они с Вардо не начинают целоваться, исступленно и жадно, цепляясь друг за друга, пытаясь прижаться друг к другу как можно сильнее.

Поцелуи на переднем сидении машины заставляют его снова чувствовать себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, хоть он и не целовался так ни с кем в пятнадцать лет, ни разу с такой жадностью. (Ладно, Марк в принципе никогда не целовался так ни с кем, ни в пятнадцать, ни в другие "-дцать"). Он чувствует, как Эдуардо обнимает его за шею, и этот жест вспышками мигает в его мозгу, когда он представляет Эдуардо, трахающего его. (Вардо его трахнет. О Мой Бог.) Он снова стонет, и этот звук теряется в поцелуе.

Он скользит языком вниз по шее Эдуардо и думает обо всех частях его тела, которые ему хочется облизать гораздо больше, чем шею. И потом он слышит это. Голос Вардо. В первый раз с того момента, как все это началось, с того момента, как они столкнулись около Киркланда этим ясным утром, он наконец-то слышит голос Вардо.

\- Марк, - он вздыхает.  
\- Вардо, - отзывается Марк.  
Они оба нашли правильные слова.

~~~

Когда машина начинает сигналить, то на этот раз им не хватает пары секунд, чтобы оторваться друг от друга. Но шум не утихает, и автомобили, кажется, двигаются и, да...  
Самый лучший звук, который Марк когда-либо слышал - и он имеет это в виду - это мягкое клацанье "тик-тик-тик", которое он слышит рядом. Это звук сигнала поворота.

Вардо дает знать, что он собирается повернуть. Никто, кроме него, не собирается возвращаться в город. Они очень близки ко въезду в туннель, и машины так стремятся побыстрее подъехать туда, что им вполне хватает места для того, чтобы развернуть машину.

Повернуть. Уехать от аэропорта, подальше от туннеля, рейсов и всего, что они боялись сказать, подальше от прозябания в прошлом. Сейчас они движутся в неизвестность, туда, где их еще не было.  
Марк не может дождаться, чтобы узнать, где же они окажутся и что их там ждет.

~~~

_Марк Цукерберг Дастин, надейся, что твоя говорящая машина умеет делать крутые повороты в снегу, или Крис окажется один на один с самым страшным кошмаром пиарщика._

_Крис Хьюз позволь мне заверить тебя, что после сегодняшнего автокатастрофа будет наименьшей из моих проблем.  
Дастин Московитц ОМФГ ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ ТО, ЧТО Я ДУМАЮ ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ??? ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНАЯ ЧЕТВЕРКА СНОВА ВМЕСТЕ??!!_

_Марк Цукерберг да, Дастин. Под кроватью больше нет монстров, а Мамочка и Папочка возвращаются домой._

~~~

…through the wind, through the rain, the snow, the wind, the rain  
you've got, you've got my, my love  
heart and soul…*  
*Bruce Springsteen - Drive All Night

~~~

Эпилог

Почти неделю спустя Марк и Эдуардо снова направляются в аэропорт в машине Дастина. На этот раз, правда, они начинают день с плотного завтрака в том самом жалком подобии кафе, где Крис популярно расписывал Марку варианты развития событий. (Марк втайне полюбил это место. Он раздумывает над тем, не подарить ли его Вардо.)

За яичницей и вафлями Вардо, Марк, Крис и Дастин обсуждают, действительно ли новостная лента такая пугающая и как они могут запустить ее, в то же время ругаясь по поводу того, какой комикс экранизируют следующим. ("Больше никакого старинного дерьма, - спорит Датин, - надо сделать что-то новое. Какого черта мы должны смотреть очередного Спайдермена?" Марк качает головой. "Нет, иногда классика - это лучшее. Иногда полезно смотреть на хорошо знакомые вещи по-новому". Потом они с Вардо строят друг другу глазки, и Вардо наклоняется к Марку, сцеловывая кленовый сироп с его губ, и Дастин делает вид, что его тошнит. Марк однозначно покупает это место.)

На этот раз они выходят к машине, держась за руки, и, закинув сумки (скромные пожитки и набор вещей первой надобности для выживания в условиях снегопада) в машину, начинают целоваться. Крис вежливо кашляет, и они неохотно отлепляются друг от друга.

\- Это был по-настоящему неожиданный визит мистера Счастье, - говорит Крис с улыбкой.  
\- Тусоваться вместе будет намного легче, когда я снова перееду в это полушарие, - обещает Вардо, бросая в сторону Марка дразнящий взгляд.  
\- И это случится очень скоро, - излишне замечает Марк. (Потому что, как Дастин любит говорить: "Да, Кэп".)

\- Вы должны поблагодарить за все эту машину, - говорит Дастин, с любовью хлопая ее по капоту.  
\- Я думаю, мы должны поблагодарить того программиста, который додумался до того, что бы закрыть наши статусы после сообщения о "Найт-райдере", - отвечает Вардо.

Марк никогда так не гордился Дастином, как тогда, когда тот решил, что миру не стоит видеть все статусы Марка и Вардо, а поэтому пошел в настройки и сделал так, что обновления были видны только нескольким администраторам сети. Это не только спрятало их от широкой публики и их собственных друзей, но и оставило видимыми для Дастина, что позволяло им общаться через его новостную ленту.  
(И то была вина Марка, который дал Шону права администратора. Дастин решил, что таковым можно назвать его самого, Марка и еще пятерых программистов, которые не только подписали договоры о неразглашении, но и были так поглощены кодами, что почти никогда не использовали Фэйсбук, как все нормальные люди. Они скорее всего и не заметили бы, если бы Оливия Мунн начала выкладывать фото себя обнаженной. Как только Дастин понял, что Шон тоже в списке, он убедился, что его там больше нет. И для пущей уверенности убрал из списка пятерых программистов. Они и в самом деле разговаривали только друг с другом. Ладно, с Дастином и Крисом тоже, которые внимательно следили за обновлениями. Ну так ведь Дастин и Крис ведь не "все пользователи".)

\- Эй, чувак, в Фэйсбуке больше, чем один гений, правда? - Дастин не может собой нарадоваться.

В тысячный раз за последние пять дней Марк спрашивает:  
\- Ты сохранил, да? Ты сохранил всю переписку?

И в тысячный раз Дастин улыбается и отвечает:  
\- Да, Марк. У меня есть полный транскрипт вашего эпичного воссоединения через обновления статусов.

Они с Вардо обмениваются загадочными взглядами и смеются, а Марк снова не верит, что у него все это есть, что все это на самом деле происходит.

\- И, - говорит Дастин, дополняя свой предыдущий ответ. - Я думаю, это будет захватывающим чтивом для вашей свадьбы. Как ваши свидетели, мы с Крисом можем устроить драматические чтения. Мы можем нанять, ну не знаю, Колина Ферта на роль Марка и, хм, Спайдермена на роль Вардо. Или, - его тон моментально становится серьезным, - это может быть частью ваших клятв.

Наступает момент тишины, пока они осознают все, что случилось за последние пару дней, и Марк сжимает руку Вардо, а тот сжимает его пальцы в ответ, и небо до боли ярко-синее. Марк и три его лучших друга улыбаются и смеются.

~~~

Проходит не более минуты, прежде чем Колин Ферт начинает читать.

_Дастин Московитц, это твоя новостная лента.  
Крис Хьюз удивляется, почему никто из вас, гениев, не подумал о том, чтобы добавить в Фэйсбук функцию чата. Разве мы не убедились в том, что это отличное место для того, чтобы побеседовать?_

_Марк Цукерберг добавил двадцать четыре новых фотографии в альбом "Я отказываюсь называть этот альбом "Снепокалипсис" или любым другим названием, связанным со снегом"._

_Дастин Московитц прокомментировал фото, на котором его отметили: "Нам с Крисом жаль, что мы так жестоко разбили вас в снежки, но поскольку вы не захотели взять нас покататься на санях, как приличные Мамочка и Папочка..."_

 

~~~

Они оба зарегестрированы на самолет до Сингапура.  
(Дастин зовет это Медовым месяцем.)

\- Никакого снега, - обещает Вардо, целуя Марка в шею, пока они лежат на кровати в номере отеля.  
\- В Калифорнии тоже никакого снега, - парирует Марк.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, мне нужна помощь, чтобы собрать сумки. Так лучше?  
\- Это, - Марк переворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Вардо везде, куда дотянется, - звучит прекрасно.

Судя по тому, как Вардо выгибается от его поцелуев, он, должно быть, согласен с Марком.

 

~~~

Когда ты едешь в разговаривающей-на-Фэйсбуке машине и являешься мальчиком-гением №1 в мире, то можешь спрограммировать тестовую версию новостной ленты так, как тебе хочется.  
А Марку хочется, чтобы машина прочла одну последнюю вещь, так что он сможет посмотреть на лицо Вардо. Он сможет услышать это прямо здесь, что сделает слова еще более реальными.

_Эдуардо Саверин возвращается домой. И он счастлив._

_Марк Цукерберг теперь встречается с Эдуардо Саверином._

И Вардо улыбается так ярко, будто это свет тысячи солнц, его глаза наполнены видением сотни жизней, который они непременно проживут. Марк наклоняется и отключает говорящую ленту.

~fin~


End file.
